A Force Unknown
by To Be As One
Summary: The world is a peaceful place without anything too supernatural and everything is explainable through science. That is until a meteorite containing a mystical power crashes into earth, unleashing the power of the Force upon the unsuspecting race of Humans. Can Earth survive the immersion of this strange power? Or will it crumble and fall under the weight of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Hiking, we were always hiking these days ever since dad died and left us in charge of the family business and estate. Kane, Janet, Valerie, and I were the four children of Victor Gannif the creator of Gannif Enterprises one of the leading businesses in the greater European area. Janet and I were twins as well as the oldest, next came Valerie and then Kane. I had been working in Western Canada before I heard of my father's illness, Janet had been in Africa performing tests with our chemical warfare projects as well as our automated mining systems, Valerie had been working with the Chinese to perfect their hydro power mills along their south-east coast, and Kane had been at home (as always) working on the financial side of Gannif Enterprises. I suppose you must be wondering what I was doing out in Canada of all places, well as opposed to my siblings who were all very academically minded I preferred the militant side of G.E. My job was to test our weaponry as well as train black op soldiers in any country that purchased our gear. I had been out in the Rockies with a squad of 50 men and women when I had received the call. I left immediately, family first and all that.

A month after returning home I stood beside my father's grave, it was a simple grave as he had never flaunted his wealth and he truly knew how to respect the little things even in death. The afternoon after the ceremony us four decided that we should put on street clothes and go for a hike like we used to as kids back in the day. So here we are now hiking up the same old mountain so that we can go to the same old lookout as we do every weekend. Last weekend there had been a meteor shower and a few fragments had been found in a couple surrounding towns away from our mansion which lay some ways away from London. I sighed a long suffering sigh as I walked behind my pretty faced brother Kane my heavy leather combat boots crushing gravel and branch alike as I prayed silently for a bear attack. Unlike the rest of my siblings I carried a hatchet on my back as well as a pistol on my hip, the rest of them were not concerned about being attacked, comes with the work I suppose.

I was still thinking about how I would decapitate the furry mammal if it were to attack when I noticed that we had stopped walking, my eyes shot up and instantly I saw why. There on the path sat a large hulking boulder that was most assuredly out of place on the wooded mountain path. Janet looked back from the front of the group with a bewildered grin as if to say "How did this get up here?" I shrugged in response before squeezing past Kane and Valerie so I could approach the tall black stone obstruction.

Tendrils of steam rose up from the base of the stone, a black explosive ring surrounded the anomaly. Drawing my pistol with the ease of a dozen years practice I moved to the front of the group and quickly made my way towards the rock which I could now identify as one of the meteorite fragments that had come down the previous week. The surface of the meteorite was dotted in craters and holes creating shadowy pits upon its shiny black exterior. As I came within 5 feet of the rock a hissing sound broke the silence, my gun was trained on one of the craters before the 2 second hiss had ended. One of the holes, which was larger than the rest, began to glow with a red and blue light. Janet was quick to run up behind me and grab my hatchet off my back whereas Valerie and Kane were happy to stay back and observe.

I looked back at them once to make sure that they stayed back before I stepped up to the glowing hole, as I peered over the edge I felt Janet scoot up beside me. Our twin blue eyed gaze saw something that we would never forget, four flashlight sized silver cylinders and two softball sized pyramids. One pyramid was a dark blue and it's glow seemed to ebb and flow like the ocean's tide. The other crackled crimson like a red hot coal straight out of the fire. One pair of silver cylinders lay on a folded sheet of blue silk, the other pair lay on an equally sized pile of red satin. I withdrew my weapon slowly as I felt a tug at my soul to grab one of the cylinders on the red cloth before Janet did. I have always been one to follow my instincts, this proved most fortunate as I slide my hand into the opening and felt the cold steel against the palm of my worn hand. Valerie and Kane raced up to see what was happening, the sound of their shoes on gravel was barely audible to me with all the blood that pounded in my ears.

Unable to remove my eyes from the cylinder and it's compatriot next to it I took a leap of Faith and snatched up the cylinder quickly forgetting all of my safety training. In a flash I both heard and felt 3 dozen prongs eject into my hand, my blood began to boil starting at my hand and racing up my arm to my heart where it spread out to the rest of my torso and then head. I shouted out in agony and excitement as I felt like a hundred floodlights had been injected into my brain showing me all of the things that I had been missing until now. The prongs returned to the cylinder and I slowly regained maneuverability of my limbs, the first thing I did was to look over at Janet and give a loud shout. I could see inside her mind, I knew what she was thinking and I knew that I could change what she was thinking if I so wished. Everything was awash with colours, the reds and browns were much brighter where in contrast the greens and blues were more faded. I closed my eyes for a second and realized that I could see everything with my mind, where the rocks and trees stood, the patterns of the birds above, and the thoughts of my own twin sister. "Janet, take the cylinder." I said in my deep voice which now sounded immensely more imposing than it did before I had taken the cylinder. I watched as she tentatively reached out and took the rod of steel in her hand gently, holding it in her palm for a second before gripping it tightly in her lightly tanned hand. I heard her grunt of pain and surprise and watched as she fell to her jean covered knees on the forest path. Valerie gasped and ran forward a few steps but was stopped by Janet's empty hand, she spoke swiftly to our sister before opening her eyes and meeting my gaze. I took a half step backwards, not out of fear but of astonishment, as I saw that my sister's once baby blue eyes had gained a golden ring around the pupil. She wore a similar expression to me and I assumed that my eyes had changed as well. I could now feel her mind stretching out and searching the world around her much like mine had, I resisted the urge to smile outright and instead merely gave a small grin.

Kane and Valerie stared at us for a moment before the question was asked, "What happened?" Valerie questioned as they walked closer to the crater and the mysterious objects inside. "Just take a cylinder." I said as my eyes flashed with excitement despite my straight face. "I don't know..." Valerie responded as she looked at the steel cylinder with unease. "Come on, just pick it up and you'll understand." I said once again, this time with a genuine smile. Valerie glanced at Kane, who shrugged, before reaching her hand into the crater and towards the steel device. Her petite white hand seemed even smaller than usual against the dull brushed grey of the cylinder and as she lifted it to eye level she let out a small gasp. "It's amazing!" She breathed nearly silently. Kane took one look at her euphoria before he grabbed the last rod, like his sister before him he stood before us with his mouth open drinking in his newfound power.

I glanced away from my siblings still breathing in the effects of my newly formed sense. My eyes drifted over the crimson pyramid and a stirring began in my heart, it worked it's way from the core of my being to the very edge of it and without thinking I took the pyramid in my hand. Janet must have had the same feeling as me as I noticed that her hands were also on the mysterious crimson object. I looked at her for a moment before returning my gaze to the crackling pyramid. From that glance I could tell that Janet was thoroughly intrigued by this artifact that we had found and that she, like me, felt that there was something hidden inside that would explain what the cylinders were. I reached out again with my mind and was startled to find that the pyramid had life in it, or more like it was the life that I felt.

Janet suddenly let out a yelp and I was quick to follow with a shout of my own, the pyramid had suddenly become very hot like the burner on a stove, we dropped it to the dusty path immediately and as it clattered against the pebbles and grass a small projection of a robed man appeared above the pyramid. The robed man stood at just over six foot four inches, two inches more than myself, he seemed to be human in every aspect except for his face; The robed man's face seemed to have short maybe three or four inch long tentacles protruding from his chin as well as the fact that his eyes were completely black. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the projection of the man which flickered in its red wavering light as the man stood waiting for us to say something. "Hello?" I said as I stayed out of attack range. The man sighed before looking at me and Janet with contempt, "You have been chosen by the force to create the strongest colony of Sith and all you can say is 'Hello'? Pitiful." Janet swung her axe at the hologram and goggled as it went right through the man in front of us. The man tsk'ed at her before shaking his head almost sadly, "There is so much I must teach you, and so little time before your mind is corrupted by the Jedi." He grumbled to no one in particular as he stroked his beard of tentacles. I glanced over at Valerie and Kane and was surprised to find that they were talking to a humanoid woman who had a pair of tentacles protruding from the back of her skull, they lay almost elegantly across her chest as she spoke calmly to my two siblings. Our hologram on the other hand was very visibly annoyed by us, somehow I think I could understand his plight. We knew nothing of our powers and he was supposed to teach us how to create a colony of Sith, whatever those are. "Pick up the holocron and move me away from that 'Jedi'." Our hologram said with a sneer as he saw me glance in her direction. Janet looked at me with a shrug and we quickly moved the crimson holocron farther down the path and into a patch of shade. "Better..." He mused, "Now, what do you know of a lightsaber?" Our mentor asked as he gestured to the cylinders that we still held. "We don't know anything about these cylinders except that they unlock our power to see the world differently." I answered quickly, my pistol lay in it's holster as well as my hatchet on my back. The hooded figure grinned as he pulled back his hood revealing a strange set of tattoos upon his head, his voice got quieter and we leaned in to hear him better. "Oh they do more than unlock your power, they are a device through which your innate powers will be conducted. Through that weapon in your hand you can and will conquer your planet and populate it with many of our kind. That is your destinies Janet and Varien Gannif!"


	2. Chapter 2

Varien nodded his head quickly and I followed in suit as I did not want to seem like I was the odd one out. My palms felt sweaty as I waited for the Sith hologram to speak again, it wasn't a long wait. "Varien, you appear to have many years of combat under your belt, a strong Sith Assassin you would make. Janet, from what I have gleaned you are fairly adapt with the chemicals upon this planet I will train you to be a Sith Sorceress." Varien grinned a small grin beneath his beard as he watched our mentor with his changed eyes. I decided I would take a risk and speak to the hologram, "Might I ask your name?" I said feeling like the air had been knocked out of my lungs as he turned his black eye'd gaze upon me. We all stood in silence for what seemed like eternity, a single drop of sweat dripped down from my temple and down my jawline but I ignored it. "You may call me Lord Wrath, or Master in our training sessions. Once I deem you proper apprentices you will both receive new names to mark your acceptance into the Sith order. Now, both of you cross your legs and sit before me so that we may begin our training."

I let out a sigh of relief as I sank down to the ground taking a moment to wipe the sweat from my jawline. Although just a projection, Lord Wrath seemed to have a sense of power around him and I didn't doubt that he could do something to us if he wished. Varien seemed unmoved throughout all of this as he merely sat down as he had been asked, his face as blank as always. Truthfully I wished for him to show more emotion, he had always been the quiet one but I guess I had hoped that things would change with the addition of these powers.

Wrath's stern voice brought me out of my sea of thoughts with a start. "First step is to hold out your lightsaber in front of you and concentrate very hard on the inner workings." As he spoke he raised his hands out from behind his back, in each hand he bore a cylinder with a slight curve at the bottom of each. I nodded quickly before brushing my auburn hair back behind my shoulders and holding out the cylinder horizontally in front of me, my forehead wrinkled in thought and my once purely blue eyes narrowed as I brought up the power that I now bore. With a snap and a pop my silver cylinder sprouted a blade of gleaming orange light that lay nearly 4 feet long, it thrummed in the forest the sound echoing off of the trees and logs. I gasped in surprise nearly dropping it but managing to grab it in the air using reflexes I didn't know I had, the tip of the blade had touched the limb of a tree and sliced through it like it was butter leaving a trail of crackling charred wood. I looked over at Varien hoping that he could help me figure out what to do as Wrath merely stood and watched. My brother held his cylinder out in front of himself careful to keep both ends away from his body as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his nose which lay upon his weathered face. With a snap and pop identical to mine his blade flashed into existence, it was thinner than mine and instead of being orange it was a deep crimson similar to the holocron we had discovered. Unlike me he didn't let go of the weapon, he merely stared at it for a few seconds before leaping to his feet and slashing at something under a nearby bush.

The smell of singed flesh hit my nose and as I wrinkled my nose I lost my mental hold on the blade of light and it flickered out. "Varien! What did you do?" I hissed as I shot a look at our master, hologram that he was I didn't want to get on his bad side. Varien raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled the two halves of a squirrel out from under the bush and flinging it in my direction. The two halves dropped in front of me and despite how I would usually act I felt nothing but contempt that the animal had allowed itself to fall prey to my brother. I snorted in disgust outwardly while still reeling from how I was acting, "How hard is it to heal from a wound from this weapon?" I said as I rose to my feet, cylinder firmly gripped in my hand as if the blade would sprout at any moment and slice into my leg or arm. Wrath turned his black eye'd gaze on me before answering, "The weapon that you hold is a 'lightsaber' and it is the pinnacle of personal weaponry. The colour of your blade is determined by the personality of the user, at least these are. You humans are distinctly lucky to have found those two sabers. Each has a Terrahedronic Crystal which adapts to the user's potential when it is infused with the user's blood. To heal from a lightsaber wound takes more advanced than that which your planet possesses, perhaps one adept at force healing could help you but other than that there is nothing. Both of you are destined to become rulers of this planet long enough that we can find a way to land here with our warships. It is paramount that you learn how to strike fear into the hearts of the existing government and it's people until you can infuse others of your midichlorian lacking race with your blood thereby giving them lesser powers than your own. You will begin with the United States, kill the president and the government will begin to crumble. Step in using Gannif Enterprises to provide solace for the VP and his entourage. Keep them safe and gain their trust, work your way into their security and therefor you will have a foothold from which to spring from later when the time is right. Whatever you do you must take control of GE away from your lesser siblings, once that is done you can begin assimilating people into the Dark Side. Start with your personally trained soldiers and only keep those who's DNA attaches to that of the midichlorians. Do you two understand?"

Varien nodded quickly before deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it to his hip with a flourish. I was slightly less trusting, "You want us to kill the president of the United States?" I said with a slight crack in my voice as I eyed the deactivated saber in my hand yet again. Lord Wrath looked down his nose at me, his own lightsabers clipped to a belt that ran across his chest. "Until you prove yourself to me I will not even consider you to be my apprentice. Once you have completed this task summon me again, until then you are to keep this holocron somewhere hidden from prying eyes." As he finished his orders Lord Wrath flickered out into nothingness. I looked over at Varien with wide eyes, "Kill the president?" I said in disbelief.

...::::::||||||||||||||::::::...

Lord Cobalt, July 3rd 2030 AD Journal Entry 1,401

Many times I remember back to before I was an apprentice and how utterly ordinary my life was, thank the Force that we discovered that meteorite those many years ago and with it Lord Wrath. Now and then I forget my old name Varien Gannif, it seems like a lifetime ago that I thought of myself as that lowly life form devoid of the Force. Yet I must still masquerade myself as Varien in my day to day activities and only in my weekly meditations with Lord Wrath and my twin sister can I be myself. Taking GE over from Kane and Valerie was easier than expected, both of them moved to Northern Russia while me and Lady Zephyr moved ourselves to the East Coast of Canada taking the companies HQ with us. Now I am a Sith Lord and with that title I have power to crumble nations should I choose. Wrath has recommended that we forestall the takeover of Earth until more purebloods are found for the Dark Side, I doubt that we could find any use for more of our caliber except to train future rivals. But my faith in my master holds true, I have dispatched two of my most trusted soldiers to what the force tells me is a crash site of a meteor fragment. Until they return with news of their new powers I will be unable to rest peacefully, if they happen to be turned to the light side by Master Illiath then it would make my life most difficult indeed. Hopefully they would follow my instructions and seek their passions. -[End of Journal Entry]-

I sat back from my bulletproof laptop that had been designed to resist virtually anything and took a long look around my mahogany laced office. Behind me there was a spectacular view of Niagra Falls and in front of me there lay a pair of walls covered in aged books as well as 6 TVs that played various news stations from Russia always recording anything that had to do with my siblings. I had shaved my beard down from its usual shaggy length to a much more formal format. My hair had been cropped short yet I still longed to buzz it down like it had been when I had worked hand in hand with the military. My style of clothing had consisted of black suits usually decorated with a red tie, my lightsaber sat nestled in a holster under my left arm and to this point no one had ever discovered it. No longer was Kane the face of Gannif Enterprises, now it was I who sat at the head of meetings Janet always at my right hand side. Of the two of us I was clearly the leader, her input was always welcome but in the end I made the decisions. The bunker that lay under the constant stream of water provided us with a safe haven from which we could conduct our Sith duties, I loved it there.

"Karen," I said into the intercom system "Please inform all staff that they may take the day off. The security team may also vacate the premises with a weeks pay if they leave the back gate unlocked." A slow smile slipped across my face as I imagined her surprise at my order, I waited but a minute before pressing the button to speak again. "Karen?" I said, my voice becoming a purr as I held back my excitement. The twins would be encountering the meteorite at any moment, and in another few hours they would be back with valuable information from Lord Wrath. "As you wish sir." Came the mouselike voice from the opposite end of the intercom. "Thank you Karen, buy yourself something nice." I said as I rose from my chair quickly moving to the tv's and turning them to a different channel, this one came straight from half a dozen UAVs that we're flying above the twins watching their every move. "Excellent, they are almost there." I murmured to myself as I watched the screens expectantly, my mind had focused on one thought. "May they stay away from Illiath's trap."


	3. Chapter 3

**I looked up at what should have been a next-to-perfect cone-shaped mountain top, only I seemed to be missing just that. The commander, my elder twin brother turned back to an elite squadron who had been trained under the Gannif enterprises. He looked confused. His expression itself almost asked: how did an entire mountain top simply vanish? I had been sent with my brother and a squadron to investigate what was causing high levels of raw power at the top of this mountain, only there wasn't a top. We were equipped with the newest protection vests and, for weapons, thick ten inch daggers alone. Everyone simultaneously pulled out their weapons. The Gannif scienctists firmly stated they didn't want even the smallest electronic pulse reacting with the raw energy emitting from the mountain, for this reason we weren't allowed guns or any electronic detection devices. Only a destination, daggers, and our training. I glanced at my fellow leader and him to me. He nodded then started creeping up the mountain, I gave out orders to the squadron and proceeded to follow my commander. The soldiers spread out to encompass the top as they continued forwards. They stopped just before they could see the flattened peek. My brother nodded again and, all at once, both the squadron and us two leaders pointed our daggers forward then tightened the circle as we walked up. Instead of the mountain being flattened there was a crater holding nothing but a pockmarked rock about eight feet tall. We all relaxed and the squadron turned their heads to my brother and me for the next set of commands; all were puzzled. I, being only a general, looked up to my twin brother also awaiting for orders. I watched him study the dark rock within the crater. He slowly began walking toward it after he held up a single hand to signify for everyone to hold their position, but then motioned for me to join him. I came up along side him and again proceeded toward the mysterious eight foot tall stone. The closer we got to it the more I realized a vibrant red light emitting from one of the pockets in the rock. I felt more and more excited and strong as I approached it, but all the more scared. I brushed the inside of my brother's arm. He did nothing in response and I realized he had seen it too. We came within arms reach of the stone and we could finally see inside the pockmark that held the colored light. Within it we saw two silver cylindrical objects. I was a little too curious and I started to reach in and grab one, but my brother held my arm back. I knew he was trying to keep me safe and I appreciate that, but at times I'm just simply annoyed, like then. My brother threw his dagger inside the stone's crater that contained the cylinders, checking for any protection systems inside. The dagger simply bounced off the far end of the hole and harmlessly clanked against one of the mysterious objects. I eyed my brother who stared at the dagger. I quickly reached in again and this time successfully took hold of the cylinder. I nearly blacked out as my head rushed to the point that I felt the ground below me move like a raging ocean. My vision blurred and my legs gave out. I hit the ground and held my head. I didn't have an idea of what my brother was doing in this time but I would have thought he was trying to help, the only difference was I couldn't think; my training was useless there. All the same I felt stronger and I could see more, but not with my eyes, not right at that time. I saw all my surroundings and everyone's thoughts with my mind and I didn't even have to think about it. After I laid on the ground for some time my vision and head returned to normal. I could once again see with my own eyes and think with my mind. Yet I could see more than before, and think faster and smarter as well. I met my brother's eyes and knew far more about him than I should have. I knew his thoughts and feelings so well I almost thought they were my own, but they weren't. I inspected everyone's position, they didn't move, as directed, but they did raise their daggers, stuck in a ready stance. I could smell their fear and confusion. I didn't know what to say to my brother. I was concerned with what happened to me and I knew he was too. Besides both of our confusion I saw how I could use this new found power and its potential. I decided to simply say to him with a slightly amused smile, "It's okay, try it." At first he snorted, so I said it again, that time subconsciously waving my hand in front of me discreetly. I watched as his eyes and thoughts morphed and shaped so he would agree with me. I was not exactly sure what was happening but he looked toward the large rock, reached in and grabbed the other cylinder. His body spasmed as he rolled onto the ground, I wanted to help but I felt that I shouldn't. As if my mind knew what was happening even though I didn't.**

**I got to my feet and waited for my commander to recover and get to his. In time he rose, stared at me and whispered, "I see your-" **

**"Quiet!" I interrupted before he could say more, his eyes remained locked to mine. "I know" I continued quietly "but I think the soldiers shouldn't know, based on their training, they'll turn on us." He nodded and we inspected the cylinders together. We didn't discover anything, so we instructed our squadron to secure a hundred mitre radius around the crater and wait at its edges. The soldiers set out and we searched inside the hole to where we had retrieved the cylinders. At first I saw nothing then I saw the same crimson light I saw before.**

**"Do you see that?" My brother asked. "It's bluer than the sky" I was shocked. ~How do we see two different lights coming from inside here?~ I didn't say anything, no matter how much I wanted to. I caught a glimpse of what was casting the glow; a soft ball sized pyramid. I, without thinking, snatched it in my hand. I felt relieved when I didn't jolt to the ground a second time. My brother's face wrinkled. He then reached in and pulled out a blue cube. "Why did you not say anything?" He asked, just realizing we didn't see the same lights.**

**"I didn't have to." I replied. The pyramid in my hand was drawn away from where my brother was standing. I turned without a word and walked a little ways from him, the farther I got the less I felt compelled to walk. My brother didn't follow, but stayed stationary. I was about twenty yards from my brother and the rock, when I was again at ease, so I placed the crimson object on the ground and waited for something to happen. At first nothing happened, then suddenly, a large figure appeared in front of me, as if it sprouted from the unknown device. The only thing I noticed from his otherwise human form were tentacles dangling from his chin.**

**My sister walked away from me and I remained unmoved. I knew I should have followed her, but something was holding me back. I fiddled with the cube I had just acclaimed, I discovered nothing. I passed it between my hands, unsure of what to do with it and I accidentally dropped it. It fell into the dirt and a humanoid figure erupted from the cube. Except she wasn't human, her skin appeared to be covered in black markings. She wore a robe with long sleeves and her hood down, she watched me intently but peacefully. I didn't know what to say or do so I just stood there. When she did speak I found her voice unexpectedly soft, especially when compared to the black lines across her face."Hello, my name is Illiath" she told me "What is your name?"**

**At first I was reluctant to answer, but I told her anyways. "Kerrick" I said, then I noticed something off so I asked my own question "You already knew that, didn't you?"**

**She smiled and replied, "Oh yes, I know who you are and much about you, but" She chuckled a bit and continued smiling "I just want to make sure you do." I was confused with her statement, but I played along anyways. **

**Her face grew sincere and she questioned me again, "Kerrick, do you know what you are holding in your hand?" I looked down at the cylinder in my hand and shook my head. "It is a 'lightsaber', an ancient and yet, very powerful weapon of the Jedi." She told me.**

**"Jedi?" I repeated, curious about what she was telling me.**

**Illiath smiled again, " A Jedi is a protector; a guardian to those who lack the power to keep themselves safe and to those who need the support. We don't kill for pleasure; we kill only as a last resort." All I did was nod. It was obvious these 'Jedi' had only the best intentions of others at heart and not only that, but they also honored life. ~If that is so, then I want to be a part of it.~**

**"I will teach you the ways of the Jedi on a later date. Right now however, you must learn how to use your lightsaber, starting by activating it." She folded her hands behind her back and began teaching me my first lesson. "Hold the hilt of the lightsaber vertically in front of you." She said. I did as told and listened for the next step. "Now clear your mind and imagine a spark forming inside the cogs of the handle. Feel its energy ignite and extrude outwards." Within moments I understood what she meant; A vibrant green beam of light had unleashed itself from the cylinder. I went to touch it drowned in curiosity for whatever it was."Don't touch the blade," she warned me, ever so calmly "I don't think you'd like to lose a finger." Only then did I understand that the 'lightsaber' she was telling me about was some sort of an advanced sword. Except made of energy and light rather than steel or iron. "What are your thoughts?" She asked.**

**I studied the lightsaber, flipping it over in my hand. I took a glimpse back at Illiath then to the lightsaber and asked, "How powerful is it?"**

**She smiled. "No weapon is stronger, if the wielder is well trained in how to use such a weapon." She stated. Illiath then glanced to the side and saw my sister standing there in the presence of a different tall figure who was shaded red rather than blue. She sighed and questioned me. "Why did you let her take the crimson holocron? Do you not realize what this could mean?"**

**She didn't sound angry, but sad. I shook my head. I didn't know why I let her, I didn't even know what to think about the whole situation. I was especially puzzled on how my sister and I saw two separate colors rather than just us both seeing the same one. Illiath continued. "Be weary of your sister, Neila may no longer be who you thought she was." I took a step back, she really did know a lot about me, even my sister's name and I didn't even have to tell her what it was. "And because of this," she continued "I must know, did anyone else see you two enter this crater?" I nodded curiously. Illiath exhaled "then they'll have to be dealt with." She finished.**

**"You mean kill them? They're my soldiers!" I cried out.**

**"No!" Illiath retorted "Never kill the innocent. It's an essential trait of being a Jedi, one that all should know. Life is precious; don't destroy it." She calmed down, even though she wasn't really upset. She continued with her words by giving me instructions. "You'll have to trap them. Find somewhere, maybe a cavern, and use your lightsaber to close them in by collapsing the exit. This will give you enough time to travel somewhere where you can train without worry of the Gannif scientists or law enforcements finding you." I thought about what she said before I questioned her orders.**

**I had also searched her facial and bodily expressions but didn't find anything suggesting that she might have been trying to fool me;she was being honest. "How is that not like killing them? They could suffocate or starve!" I accused.**

**Her reply caught had caught me a bit off guard "We both know that Gannif will send more troops to help them once they realize they're missing, by the time your soldiers are found you will be long gone." I understood the plan and told her I'll use one of the many caves in the ravine we had to cross on the way here. She nodded and disappeared after telling me "Summon me once you have found a place suitable for training and protection." I pick up the blue cube from the ground and look up to see my sister walking toward me. Her eyes had changed, both physically and mentally. It almost scared me.**

**"We have a change of plans Kerrick" she stated, staring right into my eyes. "We can't come back with our squadron"**

**"I know" I replied, nodding " we can use one of the cave systems and trap them there" Neila appeared confused at first, as if she expected me to question her motive. In the end she also nodded and we set out to find the soldiers.**

**We had rounded up our squadron and they had some questions. We told them that there wasn't any physical object in or around the asteroid that might be causing the strange energy waves, but that there was a clue that led to a nearby cave system that might help us understand the alien energy. They didn't question us, not that they could have anyways; what their leaders' say go. After a small hike we had reached the cave Kerrick had mentioned. I commanded the squad to go in and report anything that my brother or I should look into.**

**"But General, shouldn't you lead us since you know what we are looking for?" One of the soldiers questioned.**

**I hesitated and Kerrick saw that so he quickly cut in. "The General will be leading you, but I have some information to relay to her before she catches up, so start your search." They headed in and disappeared within the shadows. My commander turned to me and asked "So how are we going to do this; we don't have explosives to close the entrance." I had to think about what he said for a moment. Normally I would have told him to use the new lightsabers we had acquired, luckily he had not thought of that or possibly forgot it, besides, I had something more important to do than simply trap them.**

**"You know how our minds were 'opened'?" I questioned him, staring at the ground rather than at him. He nodded. "Well" I continued "I think we gained new powers as well." **

**"How-" He started but I cut him off before I had to answer something I didn't want to.**

**"I think I know how to block the entrance with those new found abilities, but I would need to focus." I lied. Kerrick contemplated over my words.**

**"Focus?" He repeated.**

**I nodded. "Yes, so you start walking back to Gannif and I'll catch up with you after I deal with this" I told him, pointing my head in the direction of the cave. **

**There was a lack of comfort in his voice, but he agreed and made way back to base. I waited till he was out of sight before I got to work. I walked into the cave and found the squadron. They were stopped just before where the cave would split into three. They found it best to wait for me there incase I took a wrong turn leading everyone into disarray. My senses told me that the far right cave was a dead end. I told them to try that way for a start, they listened as expected and went down the cave, I followed up from behind. We reached the end and they started to turn back, I just stood in the way, looking at the ground. "General, we can't continue this way; it's a dead end." A soldier informed me. I pulled out my own lightsaber and activated it, unleashing a vibrant crimson blade.**

**I walked out of the cave and looked at the top of the entrance. I used my lightsaber to cut out chunks to make it appear that the entrance naturally caved in on itself. After I had finished I saw a scarlet glimmer flash from my other hand. "Hmm" I said as I wiped off the soldiers blood on the grass. I turned, chuckled and headed back to Gannif to report my findings to Varien**


	4. Chapter 4

I oversaw the last of the staff leaving our Niagara Falls institute personally, ignoring the looks of curiosity that were cast my way. Despite Varien's control over Gannif Enterprises, which was absolute in every way, I was his right hand woman. If something needed being done that didn't involve the law set down by the government of the United States I was the first one to be called. Given my enhanced abilities no job was too difficult, especially the assassinations I really enjoyed those. I nodded to the last security officer as he passed through the ten foot tall steel gate and out into the sparsely wooded fields beyond. I sensed two new force identities blink into existence and I gasped in surprise as I realized that Varien's plan had succeeded. Quickly I raced to my bedroom to snatch up my lightsaber and throwing daggers before heading off to my brother's office with the speed that had been granted to me oh so long ago.

I opened the door to his office and was startled by the sudden darkness. There in the middle of the office sat Lord Cobalt, his eyes glowed red behind his eyelids as a torrent of books swirled around him. Each book's words seemed to fly off of the page as if they were creating their own imagery right before my eyes. I gave a polite cough and waited as the books spun back to their slots on the shelves. "Ah yes, Lady Zephyr perfect timing as always." My elder brother rumbled as he rose to his feet and faced his windows which had their titanium plating up. "Today is the day that we begin forming the Sith empire on earth. Both of those soldiers will become the symbol of strength and adaptation that the human race needs. Given the fact that we cannot bank on Illiath not brainwashing one or even both of them I have an important mission for you..."

-5 Hours Later-

"What were your observations Kerrick?" Varien asked, probably wondering why I hadn't spoken yet. "You are the commander, aren't you? Then tell me what you know." This caught my attention, I looked up at Varien, but not into his eyes.

"What I know? I'm not really sure, all I know is we discovered it was an asteroid emitting the curious energy waves."

"And?" He seemed to press.

"And" I continued "We had found some advanced weapon called a 'lightsaber'" I think he must have sensed me holding back some information because he continued trying to get the truth: He asked how I learned what it was called and... how I learned to use it. I was shocked, I hadn't even mentioned that I knew how to use it! He probably was able read my bodily and facial expressions that well, or who knows how else he knew that! I knew Varien knew something and I knew I would have to get to the point eventually so I decided to jump right to it. "Illiath told me" I said. I watched for his reaction. I saw little to nothing that suggested any shock, but rather sincerity. He dropped his head, sighed, and stood.

"Neila, I would like to have a word with your brother in private." She nodded and turned to leave, Varien didn't wait for her to be gone before he started firing questions. "I want precise straight forward answers. The first question, what did she say?"

"She didn't say much" I told him "First she told me what a lightsaber was and how to activate it."

"That couldn't be all, what else?" He remained calm, but it was almost obvious he wanted answers.

I hesitated but gave him what he wanted. "She told me about the Jedi." Varien seemed to freeze for a moment then he exhaled and sat down again.

His next words made me shiver. Physically it sounded like Varien cared about what happened to me, but something told me that it was just all deceit.

"I'm sorry Kerrick, I really didn't want this to happen to you, but I knew it would be either you or your sister that would fall into Illiath's trap-" What happened next was less than a blur; a haze of color and darkness. I saw Varien jolt to the side, narrowly avoiding a spiral of blue and green unleash itself through the window. The lights sliced right through his mahogany desk and continued moving at unknown speeds. Neila sped back into the room with a red light in her hands and ran to join the fight. Next thing I realized was that the beams were actually lightsabers and they were heading toward me.

As the lightsabers were encircling around me I heard a lady's voice call out "Grab the one that talked with Illiath, I'll hold off the Sith!" The wielder of the green lightsaber jumped behind me and tried to get a hold on me, but my sister got there first.

"No!" She screamed thrusting her hand out, the man flew across the room and smashed into the bookshelf to my left. Neila then grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me out of the office and away from the fight. I saw the green lightsaber flying toward us, but my sister hadn't noticed. I wrapped my arms around her and dropped us both to the ground, the lightsaber passed harmlessly above our heads.

I heard the woman's voice speak once more, "Hurry, get the one we need, we have to get out now!"

Varien spoke next, "Neila, you will not let them leave!"

I didn't have the strength or time to get off the ground when I was pulled up to my feet and the man grabbed me around the chest. I cried out in fear, frantically thrashing in comparison to his grip.

"It's okay" he said in my ear "we're here to save you." I almost missed the cables that were attached to the harnesses which both of the lightsaber-wielders were wearing. The man yelled at the woman and pressed a button on his harness, the three of us were whipped backwards out the window. I was able to catch a glimpse of the window from the outside and saw a titanium plate covering it. The titanium was bent and melted; a weak barrier against the sabers. I looked up, we were retracting into a helicopter which was hovering just a couple floors up from Varien's office. The three of us were pulled into the helicopter, I turned to my kidnappers and readied to fight.


End file.
